Vivant
by Eikaow
Summary: V.2 / Ichigo et Hisagi, alpinistes émérites, se retrouvent au Népal, après cinq mois de séparation afin de se lancer dans l'ascension de l'Annapurna, 8 000 m, 10e plus haut sommet du monde, mais également le plus mortel de tous...


**Titre :** Vivant

**Pairing :** Hisagi Shuuhei x Kurosaki Ichigo

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** OS, romance, drame, Death Fic ( eh oui ), UA

**Disclaimer :** Kubo's corporation

**Warning :** Lemon / Death Fic

**Résumé :** Ichigo et Hisagi, alpinistes émérites, se retrouvent au Népal, après cinq mois de séparation afin de se lancer dans l'ascension de _l'Annapurna_, 8 000 m, 10e plus haut sommet du monde, mais également le plus mortel de tous.

_**Note : **__Bonsoir,_

_Voici la réédition de « Vivant » ; Je me rends vraiment compte que cette fiction est une des fictions qui me tient le plus à cœur tant elle m'emmène loin... Une de mes préférées si ce n'est ma préférée. :) La fin a été revue pour une meilleure compréhension. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ainsi ou non, l'ancienne version laissant d'avantage libre court à l'imagination et la réflexion quant à la fin. Et vous, quel est votre avis ?_

_A bientôt,_

_Amicalement._

_**-x-x-**_

_On ne peut pas tout vivre, alors l'important est de vivre l'essentiel et chacun de nous a "son essentiel"._

Marc Levy

Hisagi remonta les manches de sa chemise et s'essuya rapidement le front d'où perlaient quelques gouttes translucides s'appropriant les traits plissés de la peau claire. Il abaissa un peu plus la vitre du taxi miteux dans lequel il faisait route et huma avec un certain dégout l'air environnant. La brise était tiède et agréable et fouettait délicatement son visage d'une douceur somme toute factice. _Katmandou_, capitale politique et religieuse du Népal était une de ces villes les plus polluées d'Asie. Encerclée par d'imposantes chaînes de montagnes dont la fameuse _Himalaya_ au nord et _Mhabharat_ au sud; ces barrières naturelles se dressant autour de la vallée de Katmandou avait pour effet certain d'empêcher la dispersion de la pollution de l'air hors de la région de _Bagmati_.

Le taxi faisait désormais route sur _Durbar Square_, grande place bruyante et bondée comme jamais pendant la journée. Les gens aimaient à flâner sur les gradins des hautes pagodes se dressant de part et d'autres de la place, observant d'un œil curieux les éventuels étrangers prenant place dans les taxis défilant sur les routes pavées.

Le brun passa sa tête hors de l'habitacle pour observer d'un œil toujours autant amusé, les _rickshaws_**[1]**animant les trottoirs de la ville. Il se souvenait avoir déjà tenté cette expérience et en avait gardé un bon souvenir. Plutôt amusant bien que laborieux...

La nuit _Katmandou_ redevenait silencieuse; seuls quelques aboiements de chiens se faisaient entendre à la nuit tombée, chacun retournant chez lui ou se cachant dans les profondeurs sombres des murs de la grande ville. _Katmandou_ troquait son nom de ville animée le jour pour celui de ville mystère la nuit et cette transformation temporelle lui donnait au final un attrait certain.

Quelques enfants s'amusaient dans les fontaines bordant les pagodes et le jeune homme eut un soudain pincement au cœur en pensant qu'avant d'être une ville ô combien animée en tous points, _Katmandou_ était une ville grisée par la pollution et son manque de canalisations handicapaient de façon certaine l'approvisionnement en eau potable de la ville. Il leva les yeux vers les monts immémoriaux se dressant aux abords des contreforts citadins... C'était irréel de penser que toute cette neige se dressant au sommet de la chaîne montagneuse pouvait fournir l'eau nécessaire à de nombreuses contrées asséchées de part le monde.

C'était comme si la Terre semblait vouloir garder jalousement ses trésors, au plus près des cieux, au plus loin des mains de l'homme...

Le jeune brun se sortit soudainement de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers son chauffeur qui, vociférant en népalais depuis quelques minutes déjà, lui indiquait qu'il était arrivé à destination.

Et c'était vrai...

Le grand hôtel cossu se dressait devant ses iris éblouis par le soleil couchant et il s'excusa poliment dans cette même langue puis donna les roupies nécessaire pour payer le trajet. Il rassembla ses quelques affaires et descendit. Le chauffeur descendit lui aussi afin d'ouvrir le coffre et lui tendit ses bagages supplémentaires qui se révélaient somme toute assez imposants. Il s'autorisa un énième regard curieux vers le brun, se demandant probablement ce que que contenaient tous ses sacs et valises et quand il eut sortit la dernière du coffre, referma celui-ci en un claquement sec avant de le saluer rapidement et de quitter les lieux pour une autre interminable tournée.

Shuuhei regarda le véhicule s'éloigner difficilement entre les hordes d'habitants s'attribuant malgré tout la route et songea quelques instants qu'être chauffeur de taxi devait être d'un ennui effrayant et ce d'autant plus si comme cet homme, la capacité à discuter semblait proche du zéro. Mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas plus car de toute façon son interlocuteur avait dû percevoir qu'il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec la langue locale.

Ce maudit conducteur n'avait qu'à parler anglais, la discussion n'en aurait été que meilleure et surtout possible...

« Hey Shuu, enfin là ! » S'écria une voix familière.

Le concerné se retourna aussitôt et ses iris aux reflets dansants s'illuminèrent de cette couleur orangée chatoyante qu'il connaissait tant. Il étira un sourire tendre au jeune homme se précipitant vers lui et le gratifiant d'un sourire ouvertement chaleureux. Cette douce chaleur s'insinua immédiatement en lui telle la descente cursive d'un liquide mordoré au plus profond du corps.

Décidément, il n'y avait que lui et lui seul qui pouvait être l'instigateur de ces réactions en chaine régissant son être...

« Désolé, ce satané chauffeur parlait pas un mot d'anglais alors j'ai dû me débrouiller en népalais... C'était galère.

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler ! Enfin le plus important est que tu sois enfin là. Je suis content de te voir...»

Cette timidité sempiternelle...

Le brun lâcha aussitôt la poignée de la valise usée pour attirer vivement le rouquin contre lui, s'autorisant un rapide baiser dans les mèches carotènes.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir » Murmura t-il à son oreille.

Le plus jeune rougit aussitôt ce qui fit sourire l'autre qui termina l'accolade en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air satisfait.

L'orangé lui adressa un des sourires espiègles dont il avait le secret et les deux jeunes hommes empoignèrent les nombreux bagages prenant place sur le sol à la couverture poussiéreuse pour se diriger vers leur chambre.

La jonction entre l'entrée de l'établissement et la chambre se fit en silence et quand ils arrivèrent enfin à leur étage, Ichigo ouvrit la lourde porte menant à leurs quartiers puis déposa les bagages dans l'entrée avant de se tourner, amusé, vers son homologue qui affichait une mine éblouie comme jamais.

« Fais comme chez toi, sourit t-il en observant son amant.

- C'est une suite ?

- Très bon sens de l'observation.

- Tu as assez de thunes pour ça, Ichi ?

- Hum... Disons qu'avec toutes les conférences et les cours que j'ai donné dernièrement, j'ai accumulé une petite trésorerie et puis...Je voulais que... Enfin, que nos retrouvailles soient les plus belles qui soient. » Rougit-il derechef.

Hisagi secoua la tête d'un air attendri et laissa tomber négligemment sacs et valises pour se rapprocher de son amant qu'il poussa impatiemment contre le mur pour finir par capter ses lèvres. Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en cherchant à approfondir l'échange. Les langues se recherchèrent frénétiquement pour enfin se trouver et s'abreuver d'une chaleur délicieuse que chacun des deux jeunes hommes semblaient redécouvrir à chaque instants.

« Tu m'as manqué, Ichi... Ton odeur, ta voix, ton toucher...

- Moi aussi... Susurra t-il à son tour. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité...

- Oh juste cinq mois, trois jours et... six heures, Fit-il en regardant sa montre. Sans oublier ce putain de décalage horaire avec Tokyo. »

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire puis cala tendrement son front dans le cou de son amant, effleurant le grain de peau soyeux du bout de son nez tout en respirant à plein poumon l'odeur musquée des cheveux sombres.

Cinq mois de plus n'aurait pu lui faire oublier cette sensation. Elle était ancrée au plus profond de lui et bien qu'un rythme de vie soutenu séparait les deux jeunes voyageurs, chacune de leur retrouvailles étaient comme une redécouverte de l'un et l'autre. Une découverte toujours plus tendre et toujours plus passionnante si bien qu'elle en était devenue indispensable.

« Tu...Tu n'as eu personne dans ta vie depuis... ? » Se risqua t-il avec ton faussement calme.

Shuuhei tressaillit brusquement et se recula légèrement pour saisir son jeune amant par épaule. Il arqua sévèrement un sourcil et planta son regard dans les ambres couleur miel lui faisant face.

« Jamais de la vie ! Po... Pourquoi, toi oui ? »

Ichigo le gratifia d'un sourire hautement amusé et ô combien rassuré à la fois, tout en portant une main à ses traits durcis qui se détendirent légèrement au contact doucereux.

« Mes deux seuls amours sont et resteront toi et la montagne. J'ai bien peur que rien ni personne ne puissent les détrôner, désolé.

- Hum... C'est une déclaration ? S'enquit aussitôt le brun d'une voix suave.

- Qui sait ? Tu sais, il s'en passe des choses en cinq mois...

- Comment ça ? »

Ichigo se racla rapidement la gorge et cala de nouveau son front dans le creux du cou de son amant, probablement pour cacher la certaine teinte vermeille prenant place sur ses joues et le trahissant sous toutes les coutures, la fourbe.

« Eh bien... Hum. Disons que j'avais pensé qu'après tout ça... Toi et moi... On aurait pu se poser et habiter ensemble quelque part... Enfin ce n'était qu'une idée, je comprendrais que tu veuilles...

- Ça me plairait de voir ta tête couleur fraise des bois tous les jours, Ichi... Le coupa t-il en faisant glisser amoureusement ses doigts sur la nuque.

- Mhm arrête de te moquer...

- Hum, un jour, promis ha ha. En attendant, tu pourrais... Me montrer la jolie couleur de tes joues autre que dans l'entrée... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- J'ai mieux: Que dirais-tu de se faire un repas maison, d'ouvrir une bouteille de _rakshi_**[2]** et de se laisser doucement envahir par l'alcool...?

- Ma foi, ça me semble être un programme intéressant » déclara t-il, conquis, en libérant son jeune amant.

L'orangé se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se laissa tomber dans le canapé moelleux aux couleurs chaudes puis empoigna le téléphone disposé sur une petite table à ses côtés. Hisagi l'observa du coin de l'œil et sourit devant l'entrain dont il faisait preuve à chacune de leurs retrouvailles. Ichigo était un de ces gars passionné, enjoué et terriblement attachant; une de ces magnifiques et naturelles perles comme on en trouvait que trop rarement et surtout à sa taille aimait-il à se dire.

Shuuhei secoua la tête vivement, chassant cet air béat de son visage et se mit à déballer quelques uns de ses sacs sous les éclats de voix de son amant, se démenant comme un chef avec la langue locale.

Des années qu'ils venaient dans ces contrées reculées bordant l'imposante chaîne _Himalayenne_ et ce même temps que le brun s'évertuait à apprendre cette langue qu'il qualifiait d'une difficulté rare. Il n'avait fallu qu'un ou deux ans à peine à Ichigo pour assimiler l'intégralité de ses subtilités linguistiques. Cette motivation dont il faisait preuve pour chacun de ses actes représentait un moteur dans le cœur du plus âgé.

Sans Ichigo, en serait-il là aujourd'hui, un des alpiniste les plus reconnu de part le monde ? Serait-il prêt, dans quelques jours, à gravir son quatorzième et dernier 8 000 mètres en compagnie de son âme-sœur et élan naturel ?

En réalité et contrairement à l'orangé, il avait peur, terriblement peur et c'était peut-être le seul contraste liant les deux jeunes passionnés au jour d'aujourd'hui...

Le roux étira un sourire pleinement satisfait et raccrocha le téléphone pour venir s'agenouiller sur le tapis soyeux prenant place au sol et ainsi faire face au brun occupé à_ checker _avec attentionles moindres constituants de sa trousse à pharmacie.

« C'est toujours le même, non ? Questionna le plus jeune en examinant avec précaution le piolet au manche noir quelque peu abimé.

- Oui. Il est toujours en course, c'est un miracle quand même.

- Ouah, il en fait du chemin... »

- Tu te souviens qu'un chaman me l'avait soit-disant béni peu avant notre ascension du _Lhotse_**[3]** ?

- Oui et depuis, tu ne l'a jamais changé ni même perdu. On dirait qu'il te porte chance !

- Avoue que c'est bluffant quand même, fit-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Je me rappelle que pour un quatrième sommet le plus grand du monde, on avait plutôt bien géré.

- C'était loin d'être le plus dangereux, Ichi, rétorqua t-il durement.

- Le plus dangereux ? On l'a eu aussi.

- Pour ma part, le _Nanga Parbat_**[4]** n'est pas aussi dangereux que l'_Annapurna_**[5]**

- C'est le dixième sommet le plus h...

- Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? On dirait un débutant qui parle ! Arrête, tu n'es pas un débutant, Ichi ! » S'emporta t-il soudainement.

L'orangé baissa quelques instants les yeux avec précaution et se mouva jusqu'à son vis-à-vis qui avait également subitement baissé la tête. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou en un geste tendre et glissa sa bouche près de son oreille, frôlant délibérément les mèches ombragées.

« Désolé. C'est juste que je suis tout excité à l'idée de faire cette ascension...

- Je sais, Ichi... Désolé je n'aurais pas du m'emporter de la sorte mais je...

- Tu as peur ? »

Shuuhei se raidit devant l'absolution de ces paroles et bientôt reporta ses yeux contrastés vers le piolet noirâtre en face de lui.

Ainsi il était aussi transparent ? Et pourquoi était-il vraisemblablement le seul à ressentir cette peur authentique ?

« ...Ouais Ichi, j'ai peur. »

Ichigo releva aussitôt le menton de son amant afin de mélanger leur regard avec insistance et également consistance. C'était son rôle après tout et jamais il n'avait failli à cette responsabilité qui l'incombait; de même qu'**ils** n'avaient jamais failli.

« Tout s'est plus ou moins bien passé jusque là, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça foire. On est au top et tu le sais.

- L'_Annapurna_ est réputé pour être le plus mortel de tous.

- Le _K2_**[6]** était le plus difficile et on l'a eu. Si celui-là est le plus mortel, on redoublera de vigilance.

- On à toujours fait preuve d'une vigilance excellente.

- Et bien on fera encore mieux qu'excellente ! Et après ça, on savourera notre triomphe ensemble, quelque part rien que tous les deux... D'accord ? »

Un prompt silence s'installa avant qu'Hisagi ne prenne les mains se pressant de part et d'autre de son visage dans les siennes et les serrent comme jamais en calant son front contre celui de l'autre.

« Encore un bon programme, sourit-il tandis qu'il dévorait du regard le visage amusé lui faisant face.

« J'ai toujours de bonnes idées quand il s'agit de toi, déclara t-il fièrement en esquissant un sourire. Viens. »

Le roux attrapa ses mains et le conduisit vers le balcon duquel se dégageait une vue magnifique sur la chaîne de montagne leur étant désormais tellement familière. Une légère brise épicée bien qu'encore chaude pour la saison automnale leur caressa le visage, faisant danser de concert les mèches sombres et orangées.

« Regarde. Qu'est-ce que t'inspires cette vue ? »

Hisagi leva des yeux impassibles vers les sommets immaculés se dressant fièrement devant eux puis tourna son regard vers son amant avant de s'appuyer nonchalamment contre la rambarde rocailleuse.

Pour lui, ces deux visions étaient les plus magnifiques qui soient; elles allaient de pairs. Si le tout constituait un tableau superbe à ses yeux c'était, en effet, grâce à chacun de ses constituants propres...

« C'est magnifique.

- Exactement ! Cette chaîne fait plus de 8 000 mètres de haut et on a gravit tout ses sommets sauf un. C'est extraordinaire, Hisa.

- Tu as beau dire, le mont le plus mémorable pour ma part restera le Mont Blanc » déclara t-il avec une expression finement lubrique.

Ichigo étira un autre sourire, non sans rougir et passa ses bras autour du bassin de son amant, calant son menton contre l'épaule tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'imposante nature inondant soudainement leur tête d'images toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. A chaque fois, ce souvenir précis - et quel souvenir - faisait naître en eux une sensation exquise d'apaisement et de bonheur décuplés.

« Ah cette expédition... Le refuge tout ça... Souffla t-il, un ton énigmatique à l'appui.

- Ouais. Tu m'avais bluffé sur le terrain déjà : t'avais une assurance et une confiance en toi et tes compagnons remarquable... Et puis quand je t'ai vu au refuge... Hum tu avais un t-shirt avec un snowboarder sur fond de soleil japonais, un bracelet éponge noir au poignet, le gauche je crois... Et tes cheveux... C'était la catastrophe ! Rit-il. Et j'ai trouvé le tout incroyablement sexy...

- Mh...C'est tes méthodes de drague qui étaient catastrophiques, rétorqua le roux avec un air faussement boudeur et amusé tout en resserrant son étreinte.

- Surement, sourit-il. Mais ça nous à pas empêché de coucher ensemble le soir même. Comme quoi mes méthodes à deux balles...

- Ben je me suis dit que je pouvais pas laisser filer un beau brun attirant et amoureux tout comme moi de la montagne... Et ce malgré le fait que tu faisais preuve d'un certain rentre-dedans exacerbé à mon égard il faut quand même l'avouer.

- C'est vrai qu'en y repensant... Tu avais appelé ça la méthode, je cite, _tomahawk_.

- En réponse à un brun passablement bourrin, rigola t-il. Mais, tu sais c'est ça que j'aimais aussi chez toi, cette impression que quoi que je fasse tu serais indéniablement toujours derrière moi pour rectifier le moindre de mes faux-pas et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui... Je me sens en sécurité avec toi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas peur à chacune de nos ascensions.

- Ichi... Pour ma part, c'est plutôt l'inverse aujourd'hui. Regarde, j'ai les jetons pas possible de gravir notre dernier sommet et si tu n'étais pas là pour me booster, j'aurais lâché prise alors que... C'est quand on est là-haut qu'on se sent réellement vivant... On en est conscient tous les deux.

- Ce qu'on sait c'est qu'aucun massif n'est plus dangereux qu'un autre. Cette catégorisation est relative; c'est la nature qui se révèle capricieuse ou non et ce même si les alpinistes sont hyper-entraînés. Seulement nous, on est au top depuis des années et je crois en notre force tout simplement. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa avant d'être rapidement rompu par des coups frappés contre la porte.

_Toc toc toc !_

« Ah c'est le repas... Souffla Ichigo contre le cou. Allez cesse de te ronger les sangs, d'accord ?

- … Entendu. »

La table basse centrale était maintenant généreusement garnies de _tarkari_**[7]**, _chowmein_**[8]**et autres mets en tous genre. Au dehors, le soleil présentait ses derniers rayons orangés à un ciel dégagé et délicieusement rosie tandis que la place de _Durbar_ s'animait de petites lumières semblables à des lampions émettant une douce lueur tamisée sur le parvis couleur ocre.

« Ah tiens, demain je vais te présenter le corps expéditionnaire, sourit le jeune roux en abreuvant les _bhatti_**[9]**d'alcool de riz.

- Ils sont sérieux ?

- Ce sont des pros. Tu verras, tu vas être étonné ! »

Quand ils eurent fini, les deux amants se postèrent sur le balcon pour profiter du crépuscule avenant, annonçant d'ores et déjà une généreuse demi-lune accompagnée de son cortège étoilé. Hisagi sortit un paquet de cigarettes rapiécé de sa poche sur lequel il tapa avec désinvolture, sortant l'une d'elle qu'il s'empressa de porter à sa bouche sous l'œil scrutateur du plus jeune.

« Tu fumes maintenant ?

- Pas vraiment.. Fit-il, nonchalant. T'en veux une ?

- Je veux bien. De toute façon, on en saura plus rien arrivé là-haut... » Sourit-il en basculant sa tête contre l'épaule voisine.

Le bruit métallique du zippo s'évapora comme il fut venu et un silence plaisant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes; seuls les bruits lointains de la grande ville se faisaient entendre parallèlement aux bruit d'exhalaison du panache argentée. Même les chiens errants avaient semblerait-il stoppé leur cacophonie pour faire place à une nuit doucereuse dans les hauteurs citadines de _Katmandou_.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires passèrent et Ichigo réprima un léger tremblement, ce que perçu son amant qui le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, a son plus grand délice.

- Ichi ?

- Hm ? Marmonna t-il sans même ouvrir un œil, enserrant jalousement un pan de la chemise sombre qui l'enveloppait.

- On va prendre un bain et finir la bouteille par la même occasion ? »

L'orangé acquiesça silencieusement et les deux jeunes hommes passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit dans la salle d'eau. Cependant, cette dernière devenue froide les conforta enfin à rejoindre la chambre où les draps chauds et les oreillers soyeux les attendaient.

A peine Ichigo se fut-il allongé que son amant vint le surplomber en dévorant des yeux son visage animé d'une adorable teinte coquelicot. Le rouquin passa ses bras autour du cou au dessus de lui et attira le visage impatient au sien pour sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser qui devient bien vite passionné. Les effluves âcres d'alcool envahirent rapidement la chambre dont la porte était laissée entrouverte, lui prodiguant une atmosphère calme et délassée. Dès qu'ils eurent brisé l'échange, le plus âgé fondit dans le cou sous lui, jouant sensuellement de ses lèvres charnues sur la peau avide de caresses.

« Hmm... »

Les plaintes sourdes et nonchalantes qui sortaient de la bouche de l'orangé avaient cet effet de faire fondre immédiatement l'autre. Il mordilla délicatement le lobe d'oreille avant de revenir dans le cou doré et de tracer un sillon jusqu'au torse afin de jouer avec les mamelons rosies, ivres de ses mains expertes.

Le temps passé s'envola rapidement pour laisser place à ce désir inextinguible de s'abandonner corps et âme à celui qu'il aimait et Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser amoureusement les joues ainsi que les cheveux couleur mûre sauvage.

Hisagi descendit toujours plus bas, explorant chaque recoin de peau, détaillant avec minutie le corps qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques mois de ça et s'enivrant toujours plus de ce parfum aux exhalaisons rares ainsi que cette texture qu'il aimait tant.

C'était une expédition parmi tant d'autres sauf qu'elle avait cette caractéristique de n'être qu'à eux seuls. Une sorte de jardin secret dont eux seuls pouvaient en fouler les terres...

Alors qu'il commençait à caresser tendrement le bas-ventre de son amant, ce dernier s'appropria son visage qu'il plaça à quelques centimètres du sien, faisant se mélanger les désirs animant chacun des deux regards braisés et ivres d'impatience.

« Il n'y a pas que quand on est là-haut qu'on se sent vivant...

- Ichi...

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je … Je voudrais que tu saches que je suis fou de toi... Je t'aime, Shuu. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils tandis que l'autre attira son visage au sien afin de capter de nouveau les lèvres implorantes. Shuuhei stoppa le geste à quelques centimètres de la bouche en face de lui et colla son front au sien tout en plongeant dans le regard ambré.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, je t'aime bordel... »

La parole était sorti en un souffle libérateur et aucun des deux ne répliqua.

Un geste vaut parfois mieux qu'une parole et du reste, les lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, encore et encore, au même titre que les muscles exaltés s'adonnant à un ballet d'étreintes fiévreuses.

Le rouquin réprima un profond soupir quand son amant prit sa virilité tendue entre ses mains, lui apposant un rythme cadencé très vite remplacé par la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa langue, caressant avec application la peau échaudée. Ichigo haletait tout en massant délicatement le cuir chevelu de son amant qui stoppa son geste afin de préparer comme il se doit son intimité. Une chaleur éruptive prit place dans les moindres coins de son corps et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que les doigts de son amant s'atteler à stimuler consciencieusement un point particulièrement sensible de son anatomie...

« Viens... » Implora t-il.

Le brun releva aussitôt la tête pour venir capter tendrement ses lèvres puis entreprit de le pénétrer doucement, s'enivrant de l'expression si jouissive prenant place à cet instant présent sur le visage doré. Il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, plongeant son visage dans le cou offert et s'appropriant les gémissements lascifs de son amant à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Cette plainte érotique, ces sonorités exaltées, ce frémissement de leur deux corps imbriqués l'un en l'autre, cette fine couche de sueur glissant sur leurs deux corps ivres de plaisir...

Hisagi accéléra la cadence et bientôt se redressa, attirant le corps de son amant contre son torse, offrant toujours plus de profondeur à leur mouvement.

Alors que les mains du brun caressait avec fièvre les moindres parcelles de peau de son amant, ce dernier s'attelait à diriger leur ébats, allant et venant toujours plus fortement sur son membre comblé de désir. Un énième va-et-vient efficace le fit frémir comme jamais et sentant l'orée de l'exaltation prendre place dans son bas-ventre, il chercha instinctivement la bouche de son amant et tandis que les langues s'enroulèrent encore et encore, les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent entièrement aller vers la luxure indicible de leur passion...

Quand il se séparèrent, le brun porta le corps alangui de son amant sous les draps soyeux puis se glissa lui aussi sous la chaleur du tissu. Il s'appuya sur son coude et resta quelques instants le regard amoureusement rivé sur le visage assoupi et détendu de sa moitié...

_« Je veux plus vivre loin de toi, Ichi... Je veux qu'on se pose enfin tous les deux... »_

Il caressa du bout des doigts quelques mèches orangées indisciplinées et esquissa un sourire quand son amant bougea paresseusement dans son sommeil, se positionnant sur le flanc et collant son corps au sien en passant un bras possessif autour de son bassin... Il le prit alors dans ses bras et déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe avant de sombrer lui aussi dans les limbes du sommeil...

**-x-x-**

« Ohayo mina-san ! »

Ichigo, suivit par Hisagi s'avancèrent vers la cheminée du refuge situé au pied de _l'Annapurna_ et le rouquin lança un sourire chaleureux à chacune des personnes qui, tasse à la main, prenait place dans les fauteuils et canapés entourant l'âtre.

« Yo Ichigo !

- Hey Ichi, comment va ?

- J'ai une de ces pêches ! Au fait, je vous présente Shuuhei ! Shuuhei voilà Renji Abarai, Kensei Muguruma, Rukia Kuchiki, Ikkaku Madarame, Rangiku Matsumoto et Hitsugaya Toshiro. »

- Enchanté, fit-il en serrant la main de chacun.

- Aaah c'est donc toi le fameux Shuuhei Hisagi ! Déclara la rousse en intensifiant sa poigne, attirant inopinément le jeune homme près d'elle. Tu sais Ichi arrête pas de nous parler de toi, si bien qu'on a envie de l'abandonner en pleine montagne parfois... Mais bon je le comprend, quelle bombe !

- Ran' ! S'indigna le jeune roux.

- Rooh, t'inquiète Ichi je vais pas te le piquer, j'ai aucune chance de toute façon, pas vrai ?

- Heu...

- Quoi j'ai une chance ?

- Matsumoto, arrête le carnage je t'en conjure, soupira Toshiro. »

Hisagi, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin se libéra non sans mal et se pencha vers son amant avec toute la discrétion possible.

« Psiit c'est quoi cette folle ? Et lui c'est un gosse et...

- Je suis pas un gosse. »

Ichigo laissa échapper un rire nerveux et se laissa tomber dans un des canapés suivit par le brun qui arborait une mine dubitative.

« Je crois que faire de rapides présentations s'impose: Alors hum oui c'est bien le Hisagi dont je vous parle et donc bassine à longueur de temps et dieu sait que j'en suis conscient... C'est mon petit ami - désolée Ran' - et aussi partenaire d'ascension. Nous avons treize 8 000 mètres à notre actif et _l'Annapurna_ est le dernier sur notre liste, en gros. Il vient du japon, comme moi et c'est un nul en népalais...

- Cette information était vraiment nécessaire, Ichi ? Grogna le concerné.

- Donc, sourit le roux, anglais et/ou japonais sont de mise à partir de maintenant, pour une bonne cohésion et un bon déroulement de l'expédition, ça va de soit.

- No problem, répondit-ils de concert.

- Très bien. Je vais à présent faire un rapide topo de chacun de vous: Voyons, hum Kensei Mugurama est professeur d'escalade et également guide de haute montagne. Il a déjà gravi les quatorze 8 000 mètres et est donc le meilleur guide qui soit au monde. Avec un type comme ça en tête de file, on risque absolument rien.

- J'aurai pas dit mieux, annonça fièrement le concerné en esquissant un sourire satisfait.

- Renji Abarai, grimpeur émérite qui en est à son douzième sommet. Il est également maître-chien et travaille de pair avec les chiens d'avalanche.

- Hé hé Zabimaru vous passe le bonjour, au fait et attend avec impatience le retour de son maître adoré !

- Ikkaku Madarame, sapeur-pompier titulaire des unités de valeurs «secours en montagne». En est à son dixième sommet.

- Ça fera onze avec celui-ci, le chiffre de ma division yeah !

- Kuchiki Rukia, deuxième femme à avoir complété les Sept Sommets. Une vrai _Junko Tabei_**[10]** en herbe !

- Me revoilà. _L'Himalaya_ me manquait trop !

- Matsumoto Rangiku et Toshiro Hitsugaya font partie de l'institut international de climatologie alpine. Ce sont un peu eux qui feront la pluie et le beau temps une fois là-haut ! Sourit-il. Hitsu est spécialisé en hydrogéologie et Ran en géologie tectonique. »

La rousse, tout sourire, se pressa à côté d'Hisagi et lui saisit jalousement le bras.

« Il pleut rarement là-haut... C'est dommage, tu dois être sexy avec les cheveux dégoulinant !

- … Quoi ?

- Oh mais toi aussi Ichi ! Je vous lancerai de la neige pour pouvoir admirer ce spectacle ! »

_« Elle est complétement tarée...! Enfin bon je suis rassuré, ces gens ont l'air fiables. »_

L'après-midi qui passa à une vitesse folle selon Hisagi, lui permit notamment de faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux compagnons d'ascension, lesquels se révélaient être forts sympathiques, confiants et passionnés comme jamais. Nul doute que sur le terrain, chacun d'eux devait être excellent comme l'avait souligné son compagnon...

La soirée s'amorçait déjà et chacun ayant fait consciencieusement l'inventaire de son matériel gagna enfin sa chambre. Le brun, perdu dans ses pensées réprima un léger tremblement et attrapa à tâtons la main de son amant, marchant à ses côtés en direction de leur chambre. Ichigo se contentait de sourire et intensifia son étreinte en lui jetant des regards enjoués

Pourquoi diable n'y avait-il que lui qui ressentait cette prescience douloureuse ?

Non, ils allaient réussir ! Ils allaient réussir et savourer leur consécration ensemble !

Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Le lendemain commencera ainsi la montée de _l'Annapurna_, 8091 m, dixième sommet le plus haut du monde et également le plus mortel de tous...

**-x-x-**

Quatorze.

L'acmé, où le panorama indique sa majesté et détaille sa magnificence. Les

rayon du soleil tombent, telles des flèches de poussière dorée sur une mer de nuages.

« Je me sens vivant, Shuu !

- On y est parvenu, on est vivants. On ne peut plus vivants. »

Le faîte se dresse fièrement sous leur pied au même titre que l'adrénaline fluctue dans leurs veines. Ce sang battant violemment contre les tempes oppressées, ces cœur tambourinant dans les poitrines endolories, ces corps s'animant d'une soudaine allégresse exutoire et ces yeux se voilant devant la transcendance picturale de la _« Déesse des moissons »_**[11]**

Mais la descente. Dangereuse et pourtant nécessaire...

Le gouffre semblait profond, infiniment profond... A des kilomètres sous la surface neigeuse et la cordée s'étant rompue. Un puits sans fond, un abysse insaisissable, des tréfonds indistincts et toujours cette même couleur noire, cette même placidité mystérieuse propre aux ténèbres de rocaille. Une crevasse dans la terre et la même dans la chair, une blessure dans la glace et autant dans le cœur... Tout est immobile, tout est silencieux. Pourtant au plus profond des abîmes, l'Homme souffre, crie exulte alors que sous ses mains, les gants s'imbibent du liquide carmin au même titre que la surface neigeuse.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe ainsi ?

Ils avaient réussi.

Ils avaient gagné..

Et encore ces torrents de mercure se déversant dans l'immaculée blancheur alors qu'il presse de toute ses forces contre la chair meurtrie de celui qui le rend «vivant ».

Une peau fendue sur une mer de glace. Les larmes qui tombent contre le corps encore chaud. Au loin, des éclats de voix à peine audible se répètent en d'éternels échos et une fumée colorée voile le ciel bleu. C'est le signal d'urgence. Le code le plus élevé, l'un des membres est grièvement blessé.

Le rythme de la vie est saccadé et bientôt s'éteindra. C'est l'horizon le plus noble. Il le sait et lui aussi le sait. Ils doivent s'y résigner... Et n'importe quelle blessure physique n'est pas aussi douloureuse.

Elle, la Nature, a t-elle usé de son droit le plus légitime ?

Rouge, cette preuve de son existence en tant qu'être vivant.

Noir, le manche d'un piolet dévorant ses chairs déchirées.

De la plaie, des torrents rouge feu tandis que s'envole le rire cachant le désarroi.

Ils avaient échoué.

Ils avaient perdu.

Au final, elle n'est pas coupable et ne l'a jamais été pour eux.

Il est des droits qui envers et contre tout restent intransigeants. Il est des lois qui vivent et s'animent d'une rémanence conflictuelle quand la déréliction est à son paroxysme...

Le temps a joué son rôle. L'Homme se tient là, devant l'étendue bleue. Son regard est vide et il lui semble que tout autour, le silence est roi tandis qu'il jette de toutes ses forces le manche noir qui poursuit sa route et tombe inlassablement dans les flots sépulcrales de sa douleur, emportant avec lui la bénédiction factice promesse d'un avenir désormais brisé.

Le voir disparaître à jamais, c'est tout ce qu'impose le jugement ineffable de son monde désormais à jamais rompu, telle la cordée.

La pointe argentée semblable à une faux a rythmé sa propre vie et lui a fauché la sienne... Elle qui le faisait se sentir «vivant » le laisse désormais plus mort que jamais.

_« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant et je t'aime... C'est tout ce qui compte, Shuu... »_

_Telles étaient ses dernières paroles._

_L'Homme sert les poings et ne peut empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau, encore et encore depuis ce fameux jour, contre sa joue..._

_Il est possible de vivre sans se souvenir et de vivre heureux [...] mais il est impossible de vivre sans oublier._

Friedrich Nietzsche

**-x-x-**

[1] Véhicule tricycle, motorisé ou non, destiné au transport de personnes et de marchandises.

[2] Alcool de riz népalais.

[3] 4e plus haut sommet du monde, proche de l'Everest, au Népal.

[4] 9e plus haut sommet du monde, situé au Pakistan. Considéré comme l'une des plus dangereuses montagnes du monde.

[5] 10e plus haut sommet du monde, situé au Népal. Le premier 8000 m à avoir été gravi et le plus mortel de tous.

[6] 2e plus haut sommet du monde. Sur la frontière entre le Pakistan et l'État de _Xinjiang_, en Chine. Le 8000 m le plus difficile à gravir.

[7] Curry de légumes népalais.

[8] N_ouilles tibétaines _accommodées de légumes aux œufs.

[9] Petit verre où l'on sert la liqueur au Népal. C'est aussi le nom du lieu où les préparations alcooliques sont servi en général.

[10] Alpiniste japonaise. Elle fut la première femme à atteindre le sommet de l'Everest le 16 mai 1975.

[11] Autre nom donné au massif de l_'Annapurna._


End file.
